1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable structures, such as tents and the like, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hut which may be compactly folded for transporting thereof or readily erected as need dictates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable structures is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have been of relatively cumbersome organization generally adapted for specialized use. The need for a multi-purpose structure of tent-like organization permitting adaptability to a variety of needs has not heretofore been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,425 to Pooch illustrates a portable lodge formed of a multi interlinked skeleton organization over which a fabric-like covering is manipulatable. The bulky and awkward organization plus the limited application renders the Pooch patent rather removed from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,126 to Smith sets forth a portable structure for use as of a portable carport in which a rather elaborate organization permits pivoting and extending of various linkages to enable a flexible structure to be secured thereover. The Smith patent suffers the same shortcomings as the previously noted Pooch patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,831 to Feldman sets forth a tent utilizing a specialized skeleton over which the fabric-like material may be provided to enable its use as a rapidly erected shelter and for applying a spreading force to the eave poles to tension the roof therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,284 to Blank sets forth a collapsible camper wherein interfolded sections enables the collapse of the device into a relatively compact unit for ease of portability limited, however, to applications in combination to a relatively rigid structure unlike the benefits of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,996 to Keable sets forth a portable tent in which various bows and framework enables an elaborate structure to be secured about the included skeleton work. The relatively complex organization of the patent fails to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art as set forth.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable hut which addresses both the problem of storage and portability as well as adaptability to a variety of needs and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.